veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scooter
Scooter Carrot is a teenager with pale blonde hair styled into a point, ice blue eyes, and a long, angular face. He wears a blue-grey hoodie over a grey-blue undershirt, orange phat pants, and bright sea-foam green tennis shoes. He is often shown with a concerned facial expression. His pants can convert to shorts when unzipped. Appearance Scooter is an orange scottish carrot. He has a big reddish brown, white eyebrows and mustache. Acting *USS Applepies Engineer in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy" on "Are You My Neighbor?" *USS Applepies Engineer in "I Can Be Your Friend" on "Very Silly Songs!" *Policeman in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space!" *Israelite in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Israelite in "The Promised Land" on "The End of Silliness" *USS Applepies Engineer in "Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" *Policeman in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *Horatio in "Omelet" on "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Angus in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Moyer in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Mr. McPotipher in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Moyer in "An Easter Carol" *Butterbun in "Dr.Jiggle Mr.Sly" on "A Snoodle's Tale" *The Ice Cream Man and Ninja Scooter in "Sumo of the Opera" *Announcer in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Mirror Guard and Scotlad Policeman in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Policeman in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Pirate in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Otto and Butterbun in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Policeman in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Art in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" *Policeman in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Bus Driver in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *The Southmen Poor in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" *Couch Men in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *Policeman in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *MacScooter and Scottish Scooter in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Bus Driver in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *MacNeil in "Beauty and the Beet" Voice Actors *Jim Poole ("Are You My Neighbor?" - "A Snoodle's Tale", "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler", "God Made You Special" onwards) *Tim Hodge ("Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush", "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple) Did You Know? *He was going to sing in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Movie" but then he just said the lines of the song. *He is heard listening to "I Can Be Your Friend" twice in the first Larry-Boy episodes. *His name is a parody of Scotty from Star Trek. Gallery Scooter Ranger.jpg|Scooter in "Are You My Neighbor?" Hunt.jpg|Scooter in "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" Angus.png|Scooter as Angus in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" Wiki7 013.JPG|Scooter as Ice Cream Man in "Going Up" on "Sumo of the Opera." Wiki7 014.JPG|Scooter as Ninja Scooter in "Sumo of the Opera." Wiki1 009.JPG|Scooter as Scotlad Policeman in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler." Wiki1 052.JPG|Scooter as Policeman in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" Otoo.png|Scooter as Otto "Tomato Sawyer Huckle Berry Larry's Big River Rescue" MacScooter.jpg|Scooter in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Carrots Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Adults Category:Cameo Characters Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:End of silliness Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:God Made You Special Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return